beyblade_burst_turbofandomcom-20200214-history
Jinnius J3 8 Zeta
Jinnius J3 8 Zeta is a Balance Type Beyblade released as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System. It was released in western countries as a SwitchStrike Starter Pack for CAD$17.99 in Canada, USD$12.99 in the United States, and AUD$24.99 in Australia. Energy Layer - Jinnius J3 Main article: Energy Layer - Jinnius J3 Jinnius J3 is a Defense Type Energy Layer that features six clockwise blades, akin to a reversed Neptune. As part of the SwitchStrike/God Layer System, Jinnius J3 features a gimmick; the six blades can rise up. Upon impact with the opponent, the blades will rise up as one piece and expose a smoother surface, akin to Metal Fight Beyblade's 230/160 tracks. In theory this is meant to reduce points of recoil to improve Burst and KO resistance. In practice however, due to the thickness of most other Layers and how little Jinnius J3's Layer moves, the blades will come into contact with the opponent's Layer regardless. Furthermore, Jinnius J3's blades are likely to be struck from an upwards angle, destabilizing any Combination using this Layer which increases the risk of being KO'd or Burst. This is further exacerbated by the clockwise direction of the blades which creates recoil instead of deflecting impact, while this may imply Attack potential, the movement of the blades nullifies any such potential. Forge Disc - 8 Main article: Forge Disc - 8 8''', like other even numbered Core Discs, is symmetrical and elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Disc Frame. Each side features four protrusions, each molded into the shape of an "8". Each of the lower loops of the "8"s features gaps, akin to Knuckle, which takes weight away from the center and creates high Outward Weight Distribution and subsequent Flywheel Effect, features theoretically perfect for Stamina. Furthermore, '''8 is one of the heaviest Discs in the game, heavier than Heavy, Gravity, 2, 4, and 6 and its use can bolster a Beyblade's KO resistance and Attack potential. However, like other heavy discs with high Outward Weight Distribution such as Gravity and Ring, the use of 8''' severely decreases a Beyblade's Burst resistance as a trade off. Performance Tip - Zeta Main article: Performance Tip - Zeta '''Zeta features an adjustable tip at a standard height with three settings; Attack, Defense and Stamina, akin to the Original Plastic Generation's Flame Change Base or Metal Fight Beyblade's Delta Drive Performance Tip. The Attack Setting features a rectangular flat tip, akin to Quake, albeit not slanted. Due to the surface area of this setting, Zeta will create a highly aggressive movement pattern with high speeds akin to Quake, however the rectangular shape makes Zeta's Attack Setting incapable of maintaining a Banking Pattern as the corners of the rectangular shape grind against the stadium floor. Furthermore, the same corners will grind against the Tornado Ridge causing a severe reduction in Stamina making the setting ill-suited for both Mobile Attack and Tornado Staller Combinations. Finally, without the slant in the tip, Zeta's Attack Setting is incapable of hopping and potentially creating Disk to Layer contact like Quake, which was already inconsistent in the original. The Defense Setting features a wide ball tip, akin to Massive, albeit without tabs. In theory, the wide ball tip would increase a Beyblade's Defense by having greater surface area and friction, however in practice, Zeta's Defense Setting lags behind Defense and even Massive in almost every aspect. On prior ball Performance Tips such as Defense, tabs surrounded the ball to act as brakes by striking against the stadium floor at the cost of Stamina, due to the lack of tabs, the Defense Setting's KO resistance lags behind Massive which also had poor KO resistance. This issue is exacerbated by the surface area of the the Defense Setting as it will create a semi-aggressive movement pattern early in battle, bringing a Beyblade closer to the Tornado Ridge. Due to the aforementioned poor KO resistance, this will make a Beyblade using Zeta's Defense Setting highly susceptible to KOs. The Stamina Setting features a flat tip with a small protrusion in the center, akin to Fusion. When launched parallel to the stadium, Zeta's Stamina Setting will spin on the protrusion, creating a stable, Stamina-conserving spin. When knocked off balance by the opponent or launched at an angle, the flat tip will contact the stadium floor and create a movement pattern with the same speed as Accel before returning to balancing on the protrusion. While both Fusion and Accel have acceptable levels of Stamina due to their plastic construction, they lag behind Tips such as Survive, Revolve and Atomic due to the flat tip and the lack of a free-spinning component. While the Stamina Setting can create and maintain a Banking Pattern better than the Attack Setting due to the round shape, it lags behind Tips such as Accel and Xtreme due to the center protrusion which can also break the Banking Pattern.